Roses and Thorns
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Scully makes a short visit to her sister's grave.


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part... go ahead, take me to court...I'm using the insanity defence... heh, heh, heh... 

Comments, complaints and just plain talk to sheryl_martin@tvo.org 

Summary: G, V - Scully makes a short visit to her sister's grave. 

Roses and Thornsby Sheryl Martin 

Dana Scully stepped out of the car, a bit unsure of herself for the first time in weeks. Gripping a small bouquet harder than she needed to; she made her way down the stone path to the grave, noting that the sky was dark and it would probably rain all the way back home. 

Looking down at the engraved words, she sighed. It had been a long time since her last visit, and she felt guilty - to say the least. Kneeling down in the thick grass, Scully gently brushed away the shrivelled-up remains of the last batch of flowers she had brought. 

"Hi, Missy." She started, her voice choking up. "I know it's been a while; but work's been hell." Something caught in her throat, making her pause. "Mom's been running herself ragged as well - you know how she is; cooking up a storm. Even showed up at the office with a casserole for Mulder, if you can believe it." 

Her face lightened up at the memory. "You would have loved it - Mom there handing him a huge casserole dish and Mulder totally at a loss for words. For once. And he stuttered and nodded and eventually thanked her; and when she left he was as red as I'd ever seen him. But he did eat it - I got the dish back the next week. And he'd even washed it." 

"But you know how he is - too wound up in himself to admit that he was embarrassed." Reaching out again, she traced the cut letters. "And he dragged me off to some deserted little town on some chase again; which is why it's been a while. If you want to go give him a nightmare, be my guest." A soft chuckle broke free from the redhead. "Which I wouldn't put past you." 

Looking at the bunch of roses clasped tightly in one hand, she sighed and laid them carefully on the grave. "I brought you some new roses. I know the old ones are pretty well gone; and I would have been by sooner - but you know how work goes." She licked her lips. "Missy, if I could have stopped them, you know I would have. If I had known they were coming for me I would have been there instead of you..." The words hung in the air as she watched the rose petals shift in the slight wind. 

And then you would be dead too, Dana Scully. And Mulder not too long afterwards; the way he goes dashing into trouble. They would have killed both women just to make sure that no one was around to identify them. So there was no other way. At least you survived, to search for answers and to drag them into the light. 

Her hand ached. Looking down, she stared at the tiny pinpricks in her palm; the minute blood spots itching. Thorns. 

Thorns protected roses, because they were so beautiful. They made you pay for wanting something so badly that you reached out and grabbed it before being careful. 

Thorns hurt. 

But all the roses had thorns. Especially the most beautiful ones. So why pick them; when they would hurt you? 

Because it was worth it in the end. Some price had to be paid; and the thorns took the payment in blood. 

Payment in blood. 

Bowing her head, Dana closed her eyes. 

Well, that worked both ways. And one day there would be no more thorns; no more payments. Just roses, bright and beautiful stretching up towards the sun and blocking out all the dark clouds. 

One day. 

Getting to her feet; she brushed the dirt methodically from her slacks and headed back to the car. Her cell phone was ringing. 

"Scully." 

"It's Mulder." Pause. "I didn't catch you in the middle of anything, did I? I let the phone ring for about ten minutes..." 

"No, I'm fine - what's up?" 

"I've got a new case..." 

"Right." Clenching and unclenching her bloody hand, she smiled. "I'll be right there." 

"Like you always are, Scully." 

************** 


End file.
